nationfandomcom-20200223-history
State Elections, 2010
, 9 October 2010)]] The 'State Elections of October 2010''' were democratic elections in Lovia in which the citizens of the five states directly elected a Governor and Deputy Governor. The 2010 elections were the first since the 2010 State Reform was enacted, and the first state elections since 2008. The bill in Congress to hold these elections in October was proposed by Martha Van Ghent (Walden) after a popular opinion poll conducted by Marcus Villanova. Candidacies can be placed from September 20th until October 3rd. The actual voting begins October 4th, 2010. The Governors and Deputy Governors elected will be inaugurated October 20th. Events * Winter 2009 ** Oos Wes Ilava asks King Dimitri I of Lovia when the next state elections will be held. King Dimitri I informally sets the date to February 2010. * February ** The state elections are considered postponed. * March-July ''' ** Oos Wes Ilava and Alexandru Latin, MOTCs for the Liberal Democrats, come with several proposals and questions about the State Elections, however, without success. * '''August ** 24 - Marcus Villanova starts to talk about new State Elections, and starts an opinion poll on when they should be held. ** 29 - The 2010 State Reform bill by King Dimitri is approved by Congress. The amendment requires that state elections are held every six months, and that a Deputy Governor is elected next to a Governor. * September ** 1 - Martha Van Ghent (Walden) proposed to hold state elections in October 2010. ** 2 - Martha Van Ghent (Walden) moves the election date bill to the Second Chamber in Congress. ** 2 - King Dimitri I of Lovia, a former Governor of Sylvania and Mayor of Noble City prior to the 2010 State Reform, announces not to run for Governor of his home state. He does "not exclude the possibility of making myself eligible as Deputy Governor of this state."Speaker's Corner, September 2 2010. ** 3 - Walden starts preparing itself for the state elections. MOTC Martha Van Ghent announces she might be a candidate for Sylvania. ** 3 - Walden Forms the Walden Election Council to put forth candidates for Govenor. ** 4 - The "CPL.nm tandem" begins its official preparations for the elections; Yuri Medvedev and Jon Johnson will run for Governor and Deputy Governor in their home state Kings. ** 4 - Philip Bradly-Lashawn of the CPL.nm announces his candidacy for governor of Sylvania. ** 4 - Ferenc Szóhad announces his plans to run for governor of Clymene. ** 4 - Marcus Villanova announces that he will challenge Szóhad for the govenor seat in Clymene. ** 5 - King Dimitri I and Jon Johnson (CPL.nm) start negotiating about a new idea to make states more mobile, at a secret location. ** 5 - Andy McCandless (Walden) announces at the Walden Election Council that he will run for Governor in Oceana. ** 6 - The CPL.nm starts her Election Strategy Board and begins her campaign. ** 7 - A change was made in the CPL.nm alignment: Jon Johnson will run for Seven. ** 7 - Harold Freeman of the Liberal Union announces his candidacy for Oceana. ** 7 - Oos Wes Ilava of CCPL announces his candidacy for Oceana. ** 8 - Alexandru Latin of the Liberal Union decides to run for Deputy Governor in his home state of Oceana. ** 10 - Justin Abrahams of Walden annouces he will challenge the CPL.nm in Kings. ** 12 - Ferenc Szóhad of the NLS proposed to merge his party with the CPL.nm. A vote starts on which conditions CPL.nm and NLS should merge. ** 15 - Heinrich Webb founds anti-communist protest group A.C.A.B. and announces protests and further anti-communist campaigning in Lovia. ** 16 - Walden chairman Andy McCandless proposes to step aside as chairman and pass on the torch to Martha Van Ghent. ** 20 - Marcus Villanova becomes the first to officially annouce his candidancy in Clymene. * October ** 4 - Polls open. ** 13 - Alyssa C. Red (CPL.nm) drops her candidacy after disappointing results. She endorses Yuri Medvedev (CPL.nm). ** 16 - Independent King Dimitri I retreats from the elections in Sylvania and endorses Martha Van Ghent. ** 17 - LU leader Harold Freeman stops campaigning. Two thirds of his voters go to the Walden opponent, Andy McCandless. ** 17 - Waldener Marcus Villanova gives an ominous vote to McCandless' opponent in Oceana, Oos Wes Ilava, "to stop the fighting." Oos Wes Ilava however, does not manage to take his home state, due to McCandless' support from the Communist Party. Almost six weeks later, it would become clear that Villanova's curious choice of voting for Ilava was connected to a controversial attempt of exchanging votes (see Case Villanova). ** 18 - The polls are closed. Villanova, Johnson, Medvedev, Van Ghent and McCandless are elected Governor. Candidates The following politicians have announced or suggested to be participating in the upcoming state elections: Clymene * Ferenc Szóhad of the Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist) * Marcus Villanova of Walden Kings * Yuri Medvedev of the Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist) (Gov.) * Alyssa C. Red of the Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist) (Dep.) * Justin Abrahams of Walden Oceana * Andy McCandless of Walden * Harold Freeman of the Liberal Union * Oos Wes Ilava of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia * Alexandru Latin of the Liberal Union (Dep.) Seven * Pierlot McCrooke of Walden * Semyon Breyev, independent * Jon Johnson of the Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist) Sylvania * King Dimitri I of Lovia, independent (Dep.) * Zackary Daniel Bennett, independent * Philip Bradly-Lashawn of the Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist) * Martha Van Ghent of Walden Official candidancies Clymene * Marcus Villanova of Walden * Ferenc Szóhad of the CPL.nm Kings * Justin Abrahams of Walden * Yuri Medvedev of the CPL.nm * Alyssa C. Red of the CPL.nm Oceana * Andy McCandless of Walden * Oos Wes Ilava of the CCPL * Harold Freeman of the Liberal Union Seven * Jon Johnson of the CPL.nm * Pierlot McCrooke of Walden * Semyon Breyev, independent Sylvania * King Dimitri I of Lovia, independent * Martha Van Ghent of Walden * Philip Bradly-Lashawn of the CPL.nm References and notes See also * 2010 State Reform (also known as the Sixth Amendment) * State elections Category:State election Category:Event in 2010